L'élu de mon coeur
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Les dernières pensées d'une Ginny rongée par le regret.... Regret de quoi ? Qu'a t'elle fait ? Vous le saurez en lisant :) ¤ One Shot ¤


****

Bon allez, un chti One-shot pour la route….

*¤*

À présent je le sais.

À présent je le regrette.

Je regrette d'avoir été moi. De n'avoir pas su lui dire. 

Son regard si doux quand il passait sur moi. Ses cheveux rebelles si craquants. 

Tout en lui n'était que plaisir pour les yeux, plaisir pour les oreilles. 

Plaisir pour moi.

L'idée de le voir me réjouissait. 

L'idée de l'entendre me faisait trépigner d'impatience. 

Quand je le voyais, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Je sentais une sorte de chaleur envahir tout mon être, partant du bas de mon ventre pour gagner tout le reste de mon corps. 

Ma tête tournait, je me sentais défaillir. 

Quand il était parti, je fermais les yeux, imprimant son image dans mon esprit. 

Imprimant son sourire pour mes moments difficiles. 

Il est l'Élu de mon cœur. 

Mais il ne le savait pas. Il ne me voyait pas. Je suis transparente. 

J'avais envie de l'attraper, de le secouer pour le réveiller. 

Il en aimait une autre. Il ne me voyait pas. Son cœur était pour elle. Mon cœur était pour lui. 

L'Élu de mon cœur me l'a dérobé. Il l'a brisé, et me l'a rendu sans recoller les miettes de ce qui fut un cœur aimant. 

L'Élu de mon cœur est parti, sans me laisser lui dire adieu. 

Un jour, je l'ai attrapé. J'ai plongé mes yeux dans son regard si vert. Ces émeraudes qui me brûlaient de l'intérieur. 

J'ai voulu lui offrir la clef qui ouvrait la porte qui menait à mon cœur où il régnait déjà en maître. 

__

Une porte qui s'ouvre sur une solitude et un amour à deux, un grand mystère dans ce regard vert.

Un enfer qui m'attendait. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, noyant mon regard dans cet océan limpide et émeraude, et je me suis enfuie. 

J'ai couru le plus loin possible. J'ai pleuré. 

J'avais eu peur.

Peur de mes actes.

Peur de sa réponse. 

Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Peur d'obtenir ce que je désire. 

__

Une question, un appel que je ne comprend pas.

Je ne le mérite pas, je le sais. 

Il méritait mieux que la misérable petite sorcière que je suis. 

__

Il y aura toujours entre nous ce sentiment d'incompréhension, comme une glace teintée qui nous empêche de nous voir réellement.

Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé par ma faute.

Il méritait de rester. Il est parti.

D'une rafale verte, verte comme ses yeux il est tombé.

Un éclair qui a illuminé l'obscurité l'entourant, pour le plonger dans les ténèbres à jamais. 

Et je regrette à présent, de ne rien lui avoir dit. 

D'avoir gardé en moi ce secret qui n'en était un que pour lui. 

Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit ?

La tornade verte l'a emporté au loin. Loin de moi, de mes sentiments, de mes rêves de midinette. 

Peut-être cela aurait pu marcher entre nous.

Combien de fois m'a-t'il complimentée sur ma chevelure tirant sur le rouge ?

Combien de fois n'allait-il pas bien et m'avait-il fait un sourire franc uniquement pour moi ? 

J'aurais du lui dire en face « _Harry, tu es l'élu de mon cœur, pas une lubie de jeune fille qui n'admire que ta célébrité. Je t'aime. Je n'aimerai toujours que toi, aucun autre._» 

M'aurait-il écoutée ? Ignorée ? 

Ce jour là, _un jour comme tous les autres_, je lui avais demandé de m'attendre près du vieux chêne, derrière Pré-au-Lard. Je voulais graver nos deux noms dessus, devant lui.

Écrire seulement « _Ginny Weasley aime Harry Potter._» 

Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. 

Quand je suis arrivée, une silhouette noire, encapuchonnée pointait quelque chose vers lui. 

Quelques mots que je n'ai pas entendus, ou pas voulu entendre, et il n'était plus là. 

Parti sans me dire au revoir.

Parti sans que j'aie pu lui dire adieu. 

Loin de moi. Loin de tous. Loin d'ici.

Loin.

J'ai envie de courir le rejoindre. De voler ma mort à la vie. 

Quelqu'un comprendrait-il ? 

Que peut-on comprendre à la détresse d'une jeune fille éperdument amoureuse, et qui vient de voir son amour partir sous ses yeux ? 

Que signifie « comprendre ? »

Que signifie « mourir ? »

Que signifie « vivre ? » 

Comment vivre sans lui ? 

J'erre en rasant les murs, j'essaie de me fondre dans le décor. De disparaître peu à peu.

Mais ça ne marche pas. Je reste là, sans lui, fardeau pour le monde, fardeau pour moi. 

L'Élu de mon cœur n'est plus. Ma raison de vivre n'est plus. 

Je ne reste plus que pour ne pas faire souffrir ma mère. Je sas ce qu'est la souffrance d'un cœur aimant. Elle ne doit jamais la connaître. Ma douleur fera partie de moi, ou me dévorera de l'intérieur. 

Elle fera partie de moi, ou me rongera de l'intérieur. 

Elle me rongera de l'intérieur.

__

La douleur s'est infiltrée peu dans mon ventre, un nœud terrible qui vous ravage le cœur et brûle vos pensées, qu'elle importance ???

Harry. 

Je me meurs lentement.

__

La douleur remonte, envahit mon corps, me détruit peu à peu, je la sens accomplir sa tâche.

Élu de mon cœur, toujours dans mes pensées, omniprésent dans mon être, je cours vers toi. 

__

Immense réconfort… douce plénitude… 

Un dernier sursaut, une dernière agonie et je serai loin… la tâche de lumière avance, je la vois… je la touche… J'ai enfin trouvé la sortie du labyrinthe des vies mortes.

*¤*

Les textes en italiques, exceptés ceux entre guillemets, sont des extraits de Malika ou Un jour comme tous les autres, de Valérie Valère. Je sais que c'est un peu tricher que d'utiliser des passages d'œuvres existantes, mais c'est mon hommage à cette jeune écrivain, morte trop tôt. Elle avait mon âge. Et je n'aurais rien pu trouver de plus beau que ses mots pour exprimer la souffrance de Ginny. 


End file.
